finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Healen Lodge
Healen Lodge, also known as Healin Lodge and formerly known as Cliff Resort, is a location in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children situated somewhere between Edge and the Chocobo Farm. It is a calm place set among trees and waterfalls, and was built as a medical center for people affected by Geostigma. It also serves as the base of operations for the Shinra Electric Power Company following Midgar's destruction. The Shinra Cabin, intended to serve as the residence of Rufus Shinra during his recovery, serves as the unofficial headquarters of the remnants of Shinra. From here Rufus issues orders to the remaining members of the Turks and oversees events surrounding the Geostigma outbreak and the building of the city of Edge. Story ''On the Way to a Smile: Case of Shinra'' The Turks lead Kilmister to Cliff Resort when he requests a location to use to treat those with Geostigma and to study the disease. After Rufus is transferred there, Kilmister continues to study Geostigma at the resort while Rufus is being treated. Kilmister is killed by the husband of one of his patients, and Shinra assumes control of the location, repainting the "Cliff Resort" sign with the new name: "Healen Lodge". Rufus states the "healen" in the new name means "to heal the world". ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Rufus Shinra resides at the lodge with the Turks. Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena are sent out to the Northern Crater to retrieve Jenova's remains. Tseng and Elena are captured by the remnants of Sephiroth and only Reno and Rude return, handing over Jenova's remains to Rufus who gets Reno to contact Cloud Strife to try and get him to join Shinra to fight the remnants. Cloud's curiosity about Rufus's survival causes him to go see what he wants, but mistrusts the Shinra organization and so refuses to join them. Kadaj, one of the remnants of Sephiroth, arrives to question Rufus on where "mother" is, beating up Reno and Rude. Rufus lies and tells him Jenova's remains fell from the chopper. Kadaj reveals they have Tseng and Elena by throwing the two Turks' identity cards covered in blood onto the floor. He explains the remnants' purpose and takes Rufus to a building site in Edge to question him further. In ''Advent Children Complete, Reno and Rude speak in an added scene about Tseng and Elena. They mention that many Shinra's employees have returned to work, and have plenty to atone for in their role of almost destroying the planet. Kadaj arrives as a black mist that seeps through the door. Gallery FFVIIAC-HealingLodge.jpg|Shinra Cabin concept art. Healin lodge.jpg|Healin street sign in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Healinlodge2.jpg|The Shinra Cabin as seen from the road. AdventScreenshot50.jpg|The Shinra Cabin. AdventScreenshot51.jpg|Walkway overlooking waterfalls and forest at Healen. Trivia *Mideel was intended to be the place of refuge to Rufus, but the idea was rejected because of the distance between Mideel and Midgar. *The location is written "Healin Lodge" on a sign in Advent Children, but by Advent Children Complete, it was changed to "Healen Lodge". References Category:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Category:On the Way to a Smile